Not so troublesome
by Joyce1237
Summary: Hi this is my first fic so please go easy on me. This is ikarishipping and I'm not sure about the rating but I wanted to be carefeul. Enjoy. ONESHOT
1. so far

Hi this is my first story so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it. 

Hikari had jumped in the middle of another one as Ash's and shinjis fight before it got serious. She then looked to the dark purple/brown haired trainer as a blush crept across her face at having him look into her dark blue eyes.

"What are you looking at troublesome girl?" She was snapped out of her trance at being called her "pet-name".

"For the millionth time my name is Hikari, not troublesome girl!" Brock had to restrain her from beating the trainer to a pulp with her mallet. Shinji then turned around putting his forehead against hers causing her to stop her acts of anger, freeze in place, and blush. He smirked at how simple contact was able to stop her annoying rant just like that.

"Actually Hikari this is only the fifth time not the millionth." With that said he lifted his forehead and left the gym in silence. Even after he had left Hikari was not able to move because her mind was buzzing.

_"He touched me, his face was right there, I could feel his breath on my face, and I can't believe I didn't faint!" _ These things played through over and over in her head until she was able to soak in everything that had just happened. Brock saw the look on her face and knew what; or to say who she was thinking about as an all knowing smile formed on his lips. Ash on the other hand being as dense as a mountain when it comes to these things stood there completely clueless.

"Hikari, you need to stop interrupting my argument with Shinji." She snapped out of her trance like state at hearing Ash call her name.

"Huh? I'm sorry Ash I wasn't focusing on what you were saying." She lifted her finger to touch where she and Shinji's foreheads had made contact as a fresh blush spread across her face.

"Hey Hikari you sick or something?" Ash reached out his hand towards her forehead only to have it slapped away by Hikari when he touched her.

"You dolt that's where Shinji-kun's touch was." Hikari soon had recoil as she realized what she had just said.

I know it's not done but so far this is it. Please review so I can continue sooner. 


	2. I'm here for you

Hey I forgot to mention before that I do not own Pokemon in any shape, way of form. I want to say thanks to: writing with lipstick and the-biggest-ikarishipping-fan. Thanks.

"Why did you add –kun to Shinji's name? He's a big jerk that doesn't care for anyone but himself." Saying Hikari was mad would have been an understatement.

"Well maybe he only seems that way to you!" Now it was Brocks turn to be the peace maker and stop the fight.

"Guys calm down. Ash, you and I can go to the gym for you to have your battle and Hikari you should go train for the contest coming up." The Hikari just stormed out of the building heading to a spot she seen earlier so she could go train. As she arrived she noticed an injured chimchar on the ground. Once she ran over to it she noticed it was Shinji's chimchar. As she examined it she could tell he hadn't released it because it stall had scratches from a battle. The fire pokemon opened its eyes to see Hikari and relaxed knowing this person would not harm him and probably just leave him there.

"You poor thing, hold still a second." She then went into her bag and pulled out some bandages to the pokemon injuries. Chimchar sat in there in amazement at how this person that wasn't even his trainer cared for him. She finished her handy work as she pulled back the pokemon and got on her knees. "There you go chimchar, you should feel better now." She stroked the fire pokemon reassuringly as she smiled warmly at him. The pokemon jumped in her lap and rubbed up against her in thanks. "Awww you are just the sweetest little pokemon." Chimchar stopped his actions and protected Hikari as he heard a noise a noise in the bushes. Out of the bushes came chimchar's trainer Shinji looking for him. Shinji looked down on the ground to his pokemon and Hikari. Before he could return his pokemon Chimchar ran over back to Hikari as she scooped the pokemon up in her arms and cradled him. She stroked the pokemon one more time before putting him back on the ground.

"Hey trouble….. I man Hikari why did you help chimchar? He's not your responsibility or even your pokemon." She drew her attention to the boy as chimchar ran over to him and jumped on his shoulder.

"Well he was hurt and I couldn't just leave him here." She walked in front the trainer and looked him in the eye as if trying to read him as if he was a code. "I'm sure you knew that too, you just don't like to show it." The trainer just spat and turned his head away at her suggestion of him being soft.

"You know nothing about me, how would you know?" Hikari put her hands on her hips sighing at how he was making this more difficult than if had to be. She moved closer to him, took one of his hands and looked him in the eye.

"I can tell you're a nice person who's just been hurt. She began rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand in a smoothing motion to calm him down and make him lower his defensive wall he had put up. "You're not alone Shinji and even if you don't want my help..." She released his hand and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I'm always here for you." With that said and done she ran off to meet Ash and Brock at the gym to see how his battle went. Shinji stood there frozen until chimchar poked him in the head. He smirked to himself walking the other way as her words played through his head.

"Maybe she's not so troublesome after all.

Now it's finished. I hope you liked it and thanks again to my two first reviewers. Have a great school year.


End file.
